Motor vehicles are being equipped with more electronic equipment and more sensors. That trend is predicted to continue as manufacturers continue to increase the amount of automation and functionality provided in cars, trucks, and other vehicles. The increasing electronics provides significant improvements to entertainment systems, navigation, and driving. Networking motor vehicles allows remote contact to the vehicles for access to entertainment and help services. The increasing technology has also provided tracking and alerting systems that can monitor location of a car. These tracking technologies have been leveraged for post-theft tracking solutions, which are initiated after theft of the car has already taken place.
Despite technological increases in cars, technology systems referred to as “theft-prevention” systems often operate as theft recovery systems, allowing a response to theft of the vehicle. Currently the best methods for theft prevention are the same that have been around for a long time; namely, locking the doors, or using a steering wheel lock, or other similar mechanism.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.